Family matters
by Queen.D.Angel
Summary: Finally meeting Dani, Jazz becomes conserned seeing her resembelance to Danny and wants her to be a part of the family. But will Dani agree? How will the world react to a clone with super powers? Have the guys in white truly given up on the Fentons?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own this Series! All rights go to their original creators! (pst! I'm a BIG fan)**

* * *

Jazz dragged another set of books home as she noticed as small figure fly over her head. The snow white hair was clear in the darkness of the night sky, but the figure was too small to be Danny. Yet the figure flew over to his window and gave a couple of knocks before phasing through.

Clasping the books tight to her chest, Jazz moved quickly towards the front door. It was their parent's night out, leaving her books on the kitchen table she crept quietly to the second floor and then to Danny's door.

Laughter and a girlish giggling came from the other side as the sound of the gaming console boomed. She crept backwards and took five confident steps forward casually so that she would be heard. The giggling stopped before she knocked on the door.

Danny opened the door, he was slightly shaken. "Jazz! Wow, you're back early… Found all the books you need?"

"Yeah, they didn't have the autobiography I wanted but that's okay, who's over?" She attempted to peer into the room.

"No one, just me playing video games…"

"Danny, I saw someone phase through your window"

He turned around, "You can trust her"

A small girl ghost appeared behind her little brother, she had the same white hair and green eyes as Danny's ghost form. She looked very similar, down to the logo on her top.

"You can _trust her_ trust her" he added showing the girl a thumbs up.

"If you say so" A white circle appeared around her and phased off leaving a child wearing a red beenny and a some baggy clothes, "Hi"

"Jazz meet Dani Phantom- that's with an I, Dani, meet my sister Jazz."

The girl shrugged behind Danny's back.

"Sorry, this is the first time she met someone from my family formally"

"Hi, nice to meet you, Dani." The little girls stomach growled.

She attempted to smile shyly, her cheeks burning red.

"Sorry, Danielle, we got so caught up in the game I forgot to ask if you were hungry"

"It's fine"

Jazz was suspicious, but Dani was just adorable, "Want me to whip up some Mac and Cheese?"

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Sure, but your clothes seem a little messy too, how about you get in a nice warm bath and I'll get you something clean to wear from my old stuff, I should have something in your size."

Dani looked to Danny for confirmation.

"Hey, I'm not big on hygiene, but Jazz knows her stuff."

* * *

Jazz set out the table, still in shock from what her little brother told her. A clone of him made by Vlad Masters… Plasmius.. Who cares already?

"So she's all alone"

"I guess so"

"Why didn't you tell me anything," she added checking the expiry date on the carton of juice. "No, don't answer that, I get it." She smiled, "You know… I always wondered what it would be like to have a little sister."

Danny looked at her funny.

"What I'm saying is, She is a kid all alone out there, she needs a home, a warm bed, a family... maybe she should stop being _your_ cousin and become _our_ sister." Jazz smirked, "But we will need to get Mom and Dad into the loop."

"Jazz…"

"Danny! They can _adopt_ her! It's so simple"

"But how! She doesn't exist according to most world databases."

"And you do not need to do that," came Dani's voice from the corridor. "Thanks for the clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own this Series! All rights go to their original creators!**

* * *

She knew Danny's old habits, and Dani had them too. One warm glass of milk with a sugar cookie was a way to dream land.

"How do you know this?" whispered Danny picking up the child.

But Jazz smiled remembering how she did this to Danny a while back. _Daniele may look twelve but her mind is still of a kid,_ she though petting her head, "Dani can sleep in my room"

"She is not that light in her human form" Danny mummbled as the sleeping girl was handed over to him.

"What's that, Mr _Hero-that-saved-the-world_? Can't carry a _little kid_ up the stairs?" Jazz mocked him.

" **Very** funny" he replied obediently.

"I'll be up soon"

"Okay"

Jazz turned to the tumble dryer finishing its cycle and pulled out the blanket that was just warm enough.

* * *

Jazz doted on him. Danny knew that, he also knew that she might have been the person that raised him when mom and dad were busy with their research. He didn't realize how true this was until he watched her wrap Daniele in a warm blanket and put her to sleep as if she did it every single day.

Dani wanted to come and play, but what she needed someone to care for her. Despite the strangeness of his own parents, Danny knew that if they did not love him, he would be a different person. Perhaps Dani needed this as well.

"So," He whispered, "How do you want to… ugh... break the news?"

But they heard the door swing open.

Their father's heavy steps and the clattering of heels.

Their father ran to change into a jumpsuit that instant.

This was the perfect moment.

"I'll handle it." He added as he began phasing through the floor.

"Good luck, little brother" He heard Jazz's reply end has he landed in the living room.

"GHOST! Oh, Danny, you surprised me" his mother exclaimed running over to ruffle his hair.

"Sorry about that. How was the movie?" he attempted to begin a conversation.

"Well it was interesting, but your father was scuffling down the popcorn like crazy."

"That's dad for ya"

"And how was your night, sweetie?"

Danny was silent _Now? Was it now that he should say it? Should he lead her on maybe?_

"Danny" Maggie Fenton stood crossing her arms, "Is there something else you need to tell us?"

* * *

 ** _It was a new feeling for her. A funny one. What was it? A stomach full of food? The first time she took a bath? No. That was not it. It was more… warm… Like a cocoon wrapping around her, keeping her safe, yet happy. But there was a word to describe it…_**

 ** _Dani thought of the unconditional love she had for her creator until she saw his true goals._**

 ** _Shivers ran down her spine._**

 ** _Fear..._**

Dani shot up, hyperventilating in shock. A room, pink and stuff. She was not in Vlad Plasmius' lab.

"Dani? Are you alright?" Said Jaz and she came over, "It looks like you had a nightmare."

But something was up, she felt it, she turned around to see a woman staring right at her. She looked like one of those hologram's Vlad had.

Danny's mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own this Series! All rights go to their original creators!**

* * *

"And that's what went down this weekend" Danny finished as he bit into his sandwitch.

Tucker sighed, "So wait, how did your parents react to the news the fact that Vlad cloned you?"

"Please, Tucker, Do you think Danny's dad came to terms that his _best friend Vladdie_ is his son's enemy?" Sam pointed out as she bit into her apple.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Mom mentioned that he still cries about it like a baby at night"

Tucker took a break from his beef sandwitch, "So what is Dani doing today?"

"Mom got so excited about getting another daughter she is draging her around shopping"

"Yikes" Sam showed her disgust.

* * *

Jack watched his wife pick out boyish clother for a girl that looked so similar to their son. Sure, he would love to continue working on his Fenton-thinga-ma-bob, but his mind was still on the child, from the first moment she felt like his own and she was his own flesh and blood- DNA wise. His best friend attempted to _clone_ his son. Danielle was not at fault for being _born_. She was an individual and needed a home.

"HONEY!~" his jumpsuit clad wife called out to him. "Look what Dani's wearing!~"

He turned to see the grumpy child clad in jump suit. Chuckling he walked over.

Screams ran from the other side of the mall. A ghost has broken in and was destroying a shoe store.

"Maddie! Let's get that ghost!"

"On it!" his wie replied as she put on her gogles.

Jack felt a tug on his jump suit, he turned his head to see Danni back in her hoodie and jeans. "I can help"

He grinned at the kid returning the smug smile back to her, this was his child no matter where she came from and he will be her father. "Well, sweety, let's blast this ghost back in the ghost zone!"

He watched the kid take on a ghost form similar to Danny's. "I may not have some of the abilities Danny has yet," She began, "But I sure pack a punch!"

His wife winked at him as she pulled out the Fenton-plasmablaster, "That's **our** girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own this Series! All rights go to their original creators!**

* * *

Jazz came home to find her father asleep on the couch with a gizmo in his hand and Dani upside down on the armchair wearing a star patterned onesie. The scene was ridiculous considering her mom was trying to make a proper family meal.

Shopping bags piled up near the door with pillows, posters and some toys sticking out.

"HELP!" came a scream from the outside, "I can't get in!"

She glanced at the nearest lever- someone turned on the Ghost shield.

"Mom!" Jazz shouted as she pulled it down, "Why was the ghost shield on?"

Maddie turned off her blow torch she was using to fry the chicken and pulled off goggles, "Oh goodness! Danny was stuck outside again, wasn't he?"

"Yes"

A pair of feet stomped through the corridor.

"Sorry, sweety!" her mother shouted as they heard Danny turn ghost to get to his room. She glanced back at the kitchen table before pulling her goggles back on and making sure she didn't accidentally resurrect the chicken for dinner.

Jazz knew the object of concern- adoption papers.

* * *

The office was mostly rearranged and a large poster of reasons not to completely wipe out the ghost zone covered one wall. The men in while all had to be requalified, many dropping in ranks. May requalified to small desk jobs. A poster of Daniel Phantom/Fenton blazed the wall. All seemed quiet- until the notes began passing amongst staff- whoever did it was careful and selective. It seemed that only a few were not in on operation "Girl ghost gone".

Dani Phantom- the female clone of Danny Phantom was not classified as a real person and was not registered on any database. Getting hold of her would allow for the Men in White to develop knowledge on Danny Phantom without breaking regulation or law. Yet their time grew short- the Fenton family was building a case to adopt Dani- once she was on papers, she will be a citizen and protected by law.

Not every member was willing to become an outlaw in pursuit of their ideals, but, with payroll this low- _many considered the idea._

* * *

Maddie Fenton loved every minute of this family dinner- from mashed potato mountains to the almost haunted cupcakes she managed to bake. Dani and Jack took off as the guest bedroom was about to become a proper bedroom.

They fought ghosts together today- _Dani had good aim and strength to her fighting, adapting quickly to new variables. Such as weapons that could harm her too but were truly aimed at the ghost._

 _The menace was not very original- slimy ectoplasm that had to be washed off with lots of home made Fenton-detergent. They could start a business with this- everyone wanted ectoplasm out of their clothes. But a couple of tests wouldn't do much harm before offering it for sale._

Pulling out the red beanie from the dryer, she clenched it in her hands. It was as if Dani has always been there. She remembered the possibility that they would not be able to adopt her and her heart shattered from the possibility. _"Oh, maybe we need to fix the dryer?_ " she thought as she felt moisture on the fabric, only to see that her tears soaked into the red fabric.

 _This little girl Flew down to her with a Fenton-thermos full of ghost and stood there, completely shocked by the hug her husband gave her along with the "Well done. kiddo!"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! All rights go to the original owners!**

* * *

Danny wobbled through the corridor with Sam keeping him up and Tucker right behind. Jazz waved bye as she kept going down the corridor to her class. They stayed up all night reading books of all things. Sam had to sit Danny down. Tucker looked up at the bowl of fruit in the middle of the class. Paint a still life- what's new? That's when he noticed it- something passing through the fruit he was unwillingly drawing. Turning around he knew Danny would not be of help. He raised his hand to be excused and dashed out as soon as he got his hall pass.

Dani floated into the corridor solidifying only to be picked up by Tucker.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a half whisper, "Do your parents know?"

"They are not my parents," Dani replied, her voice shaking.

"Yet!" Tuck added as he put Danielle on the floor and glanced around to make sure they were alone. "It doesn't matter where you came from- you are still their flesh and blood... and ghost."

Dani frowned, rolling her eyes as she heard this all from Jazz and Maddy.

"And in more ways than one," Tucker knew that if Danny didn't tell her this it will only keep her confused, "I heard from Valerie what happened- your melting... you know?" He continued awkwardly. The little girl glanced back up at the older boy trying his best to encourage her, "What you don't know is that the serum that saved you- was a Fenton invention! I mean sure- it was an accident, but it saved your life."

Her glowing eyes widened as the whisper cleared things up for her in the quiet hallway. "Are you sure?"

"Positive- according to Danny you flew away so fast he never go to tell you and with how forgetful Danny is I will not be surprised if he hasn't told his parents either." Tuck double checked the corridor and the time on his watch to make sure he will not be searched by the teacher soon. Turning back to the big green eyes he smiled- "So accident or not- the Fentons want you as their daughter. And" He said proudly, "as the mayor of Amity Park, I will try to make it happen as fast as possible." He crouched down to her eye level, "So, will you go to the Fentons?"

"No," the girl replied smiling, a tear breaking from one of her eyes, "I'm going to my family." She flew off through the roof of the school.

Tucker returned to class.

* * *

As Danny pulled his hood over his head as he moved out the alley onto the street, Sam's house was 4 houses away and he had to get there _normally_. Oh hard this has been. Lucky the street was empty as he reached for the door bell. _What was this going to be? Just revision? Study Date? Study date and dinner?_ he prayed they were going to order with Sam's whole Recyclo Vegetarianism and all.

 **Ding Dong**

As Sam opened the door he smelled food and if was definitely home made as Sam's blushing face still had tomato sauce on it and one of her hands was clad in an oven mitt. "Hi Danny!"

"Hi to you too. Am I interrupting anything?" He asked as the calm and confident Sam looked completely frazzled. "You have a little something on your cheek" He continued mirroring the spot on his own face.

"Oh!" Sam replied as she whipped off the tomato sauce."I... um.. made dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! All rights go to the original owners!**

* * *

This was it- the hardest moment of his life and it all comes down to this. _The slice._ His traumatic experiences were not going to stop him now! _The stab._ He had to do it, for Sam and for himself as Tucker bet a ten on him throwing up. _The bite._ At first, the fear was worse than the sensation of homemade meatless food. _The Chew._

"Wow, Sam! You made this?" He asked surprised as he felt no urge to through up.

"You are kidding, right? It's recycling vegetarian so naturally, you hate it." She replied while peaking back with one eye.

"No really!" Danny sliced into the lasagna again. "What is it?"

Surprised, Sam sat down on the chair next to him, "Are you SURE? Are you sick or something? Is the popularity getting to you?"

"I'm fine Sam, maybe worried about the maths test tomorrow, but I have to say- never thought I'd be enjoying recyclo-vegetarian after- you know..."

"The Sam-changed-the-menu incident?" getting her own slice of lasagna she thought about it, "Guess they didn't take a good recipe book- gotta say the grass on a bun does sound kinda bad once you think about it. Being vegetarian is a choice and it took me time to get that I guess. I mean, I have to deal with eating whatever comes my way- when I first went vegetarian the food my parents made was so bad but back then they were still trying to understand me so I ate a burnt meal and had indigestion for two days!"

"Wait," Danny replied putting his fork down, "That's why you were absent from school?"

"Well, that and I caught a cold from Tucker."

"Do you have a cold now?"

Sam blushed, "That is the cheesiest line you came up with, _lasagna-breath_?" Danny turned away embarrassed only to have Sam grab him by the shirt, "That was still cute," she added, pulling him back for a kiss.

Definitely tasted the lasagna he just had as a mechanical rolling of wheels stopped in the corridor.

"Oh, my!" The two turned around to see Sam's grandma Ida winking at the two, "Is this what studying looks like these days, eh?"

* * *

The Fenton works lab was busier than ever with Jazz, Dani, and part-timer Valerie helping out. With the Fentos having a government grant for their research and edition funding for ghost shields as Valerie's father started up his business again. Patrols were clocked and went down for work experience and she had some spare time before going home to revise. To her surprise- Danny, Sam, and Tucker kept a very detailed profile of ghosts and their powers. Their friendliness level and for some a possible origin or influence they had on society historically, as well as artifact connection.

 _Frostbite seemed to be connected to the yeti story. Pandora, to her surprise, was friendly._

As she scanned through the files one stood out for some reason- Ember McLain. It seems that they tried to look for any rockstars or other people who might have a connection to Ember. Nothing. A copy of Ember's live concert processed to not have mind control influence was attached. The music was catchy while not being completely her style. A type of 1970s rock her Dad listened to sometimes? The lyrics- sure, she needed people to chant her name and gain more power. But she was asking people to remember.

"Valerie!" Dani popped up at the side of the table, "You sure you don't need to go home and revise? Danny seemed worried about the test today."

"Is it time already?" Valerie glanced back at her phone for the time, "Mrs. Fenton? Is it okay if I take the aerial route?"

"Sure! Thanks for all the help and please tell your father how grateful we are for the safety lock hep!"

"Will do!" Val's red suit soon covered her body again, "Jazz, Dani, see you around! Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

Taking off, the image of Ember engraved in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! All rights go to the original owners!**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, woken up by the clatter he could hear downstairs. There weren't any tests left and he finished his homework early for once. Lazily rolling out of bed he got to the window. The birds chirped and there wasn't a specter in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief he got a glimpse of the clock and felt the colour drain out of his face. He scrammed to get changed and toss his school supplies in his bag. 5 minutes to the bell and he didn't brush his teeth. Phasing through the roof and turning invisible he dashed off to school.

 **-Ring Ring-**

The phone in his bag went off, and he quickly tried to reply, "Hi mom!" _I'm in so much trouble._

 **~"Danny, turn around sweety, it's SUNDAY and we are having breakfast right now."~**

Stopping in mid-air he slapped his forehead and flying back. "I'll be right there, mom" he added before ending the call. Phased through the roof to the kitchen he noticed the car was missing from the driveway but shrugged it off as his parents might be turning it into a second ghost-assault vehicle. He dropped his bag on the corridor floor, making his way to the kitchen with the rings of light turning him back to human as he made his way to the table.

Jazz smirked as he took his seat, "How close were you to school?" She passed him his bowl of cereal and the carton of milk.

"Almost at the door." he replied before noticing it was just the three of them, "Where's dad and Dani?"

Placing a set of french toast on the table his mom took her seat with the Best Mom mug they got her 3 years ago for mother's day, "Your Father took Dani to the hospital."

"Dani is having her medical exam today as well as her physicological exam, guess the adoption agency is trying to tick off all the paperwork." Jazz added, "The toast is great!"

"Oh, thank you, Jasmine. I made some sandwiches for us to have after Danielle's exams. some exams do require not eating in the morning for more accurate results."

As they continued to have their girl talk, he slumped down onto the table quietly smiling to himself. _Today just might be perfect._

* * *

As he phased through the wall he landed in the Football team's dirty laundry. Rubbing his head he heard Tucker scream outside. Shaking off the pile and turning intangible he passed back into the sunny day outside as Young Blood, dressed up as a fireman was still flooding the school with ectoplasm. The adults watched them as in confusion some children were trying to get their attention to the ghost. Dani flew on towards the floating Firetruck only to be shot back by a blast of ectoplasm.

"So much for a perfect day," Danny mumbled geting the last stinky gym sock off his shoulder.

"ONLY KIDS CAN SEE HIM!" Jazz screamed as the news reporter blabbed on about the completely invisible ghost. She attempted to reach for the ghost hose that Young Blood was used only to have it slip through her Fenton gloved hands as she landed on her face. "MOM? DAD!? Could you invent some anti ectoplasmic shoes?" she added.

Their parents stood on the sidelines trying to find a way to see Young Blood. "We will get on it, sweetie!" Her mom replied waving her off as she adjusted the frequencies, "How are the googles?"

"Use- Passable!" Sam skid across the grass, avoiding the spewing of ectoplasm as Tucker tried to get it out of his hat. A ghost blaster strapped to her back and a pair of goggles covering her eyes. "But it's a styling FAIL!" Pulling the blaster over she took a shot at the lower class ghosts helping Young Blood with the raid.

Attempting to catch the spewing hose Tucker launched the Jack-o-Ninetails, "How about instead of boots we do some anti-ectoplasmic coating for our clothes and stuff?"

"Great Idea Mayor!" Jack Fenton proclaimed. "Danny! Catch!" tossing the Fenton thermos Jack smiled as his son as he flew off in the direction of the ghostly Firetruck.

Danny's eyes turned blue as he released his ice powers, "You like to play _Young_ Blood? Well, how about a game of _FREEZE TAG_!" the sure of power froze the ectoplasm and the ghosts, giving the group enough time to thermos the lot.

Watching the cleanup crew rush into the school he smiled to himself as he managed to get 97 on his maths test last week. Danielle just flew back shocked at the half frozen landscape only to be grabbed by Jazz who checked her for wounds. The judge made an exception to have Danielle's hearing next Thursday and her tests shoukd be ready tomorrow. She will finally be an official part of the family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! All rights to Danny Phantom go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon (current owners of the copyright claim) This is a fan interpretation and is made with respect to the source material. Also** ** _#goghostagain_**

* * *

With her hair down and dressed in a brand new set of jeans and NASA emblem T-shirt, Dani clung to Maddie's hand as they walked out the courtroom. She felt her legs give in from her nerves but Jack picked her up, cradling her in his arms as her legs dangling. She rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes slowly closed as everyone took a turn at gently rubbing head. By the time they got to the car, Dani was asleep in Jazzmine's arms.

"Aww," Maddie whispered as she buckled the sleeping child with a seatbelt, "Couldn't sleep last night, could she?"

"Not a wink from what I heard," Danny replied as he pulled out one of shoulder pillow things and put it on Dani.

"We should get cake," Jack added, "She was crying so much when all the paperwork got signed."

Danny watched Jazz carefully adjust Dani's head, "I didn't think she had it in her to go full melodrama sobbing from joy- Then again, it looked exactly like you when you got your acceptance letters."

"It's genetics!" Their mom added.

What the Fentons didn't know was the fate of the judge left behind in the courtroom...

 _Shoved against the wall by a man in a white suit and three others standing around the office, digging through papers, the judge was horrified by the way these men talked about the child he just signed adoption forms for. The never said her name, used codenames for every member of the family. These were criminals. With the goal of getting their hands on a little girl. If he gets out of this he has to warn them._

 _The Men in White have gone rogue._

* * *

Valerie looked at reports, death records. The thought of a teen haunting people after death- what did she go through? An article caught her eye- a violent fire burning down a farm one town over. The cause- short-circuiting of a plugged-in electric guitar- there was only one victim. No name. She looked at the date, trying to cross-reference it with the old paper record that were yet to be digitised. The farm's name did not hint towards the family that lived there and articles only showed that they moved away after.

"Oi!" The old librarian passed by her, "Why are ye looking at the old McLainstrong fire? There ain't no farm there now, just apartments," she added adjusting the pair of thick-lensed glasses on her face. "Tsk, the poor girl was about your age when all that happened."

Val stopped, "How do you know it was a girl?" glancing back at her papers, "It doesn't say"

"Of course it doesn't! People want to read about the exciting stuff! The fire, the burning, not the poor soul that died that day." She squinted. "What do you want to know for?"

"Just curious I guess," She wondered if the old Librarian knew the girl, "I'm Valerie, nice to meet you."

"You can call me Mrs Olive, It's a pleasure." He dry lips smacked together, "It's about that Ember ghost, ain't it?"

"Are you going to tell me off?" Mentally preparing herself for the wrath of the woman, Valerie replied.

"She loves that guitar enough to keep playing after her death," Mrs Olive sighed. "Tember McLainstrong, named after her maternal grandmother- pretty, old-fashioned name."

"You knew her?"

The woman pulled out a phone, "I don't really know how to use these but my grandkids put all my old photos on here," She slowly looked through photos, showing an old class photo, in the back corner was a girl, standing shyly, the fringe covering half her face. "There, and that's her brother." Olive pointed at the other side, he resembled Ember more- confident, smiling. "I was just out of University, my first class. And the reason I went into phycology."


End file.
